Lights, Camera, Action!
by Flowing River
Summary: Kenshin x Kaoru x Enishi x Sanosuke x Tomoe = KABOOM! What if the whole RK gang go gaga in a simple twitch of fingers? A unique RK story... Just Read and Review
1. Simply Irresistible

Disclaimers: usual one… ^ ^;

Kenshin here was the young Kenshin on the OVA with highly-tied hair. As for Kaoru, the teen energetic one.

****

Lights, Camera, Action!

Chapter I – Simply Irresistible

Kenshin sat on the old wooden chair and stared deeply upon the serene figure, peacefully dwelled on the single satin bed beside him.

His purple eyes were wandering from the lady's feet and continuously moving upwards, exploring the woman's curve as she laid there **_immobilized_** – with eyes shut and parts unmoved.

He moved hastily near Kaoru and touched her smooth cheek sweetly by his hand. The warmth of his contact enveloped her face.

Slowly, she opened her eager eyes and immediately cleared her mind from its unconscious state.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

No reply was heard from Kenshin. She strayed her eyes around the room, traveling it from one direction to another.

Kenshin finally looked at her and gave an evil smile.

Raising his thighs, he allowed his knees to slightly crumple the soft satin sheet covering the lady's sleeping place.

His right hand supported himself as it laid itself abruptly on the thick wall positioned behind the girl.

Kaoru was trapped into his **_cruel_** arms.

"You are here…" Kenshin whispered as his other hand **_caressed_** her from the cheeks… down to her neck, to her left shoulder, continuing to the arms and her waist.

"…with me…" he continued.

She freaked out. "Stop this, you jerk!"

"Why?" he questioned her, closing his eyes and pressing his lips lightly against her. 

"Don't you like it?"

"Stop bragging, will you!?"

A **_nasty_** smirk was only his reply.

Kenshin held her waist tight, pulling it into his body.

He cupped his other hand around her face and clung his lips into hers, in a great crushing force.

The girl tried to resist but he was **_strong_** – bending her over and pinning her down on the nearby wall.

She gathered the threatening forces from inside her. "Plack!"

He backed a little from her murderous **_slap_**. Kaoru hurriedly went down and reach for the door.

She was about to open it but a great force pulled her down on the wooden floor.

"Go away!" she uttered, moving a little backwards. "I said, go away!"

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his muscular chest.

His purple eyes were now **_vivid_**- filled with ferocious and unfriendly desires.

Gripping the girl's neck, he pushed her avidly, flat on the cool lifeless floor.

"Stay away!" she screamed, with blood, flowing from her wounded mouth, nipped by his **_deathly_** kisses.

She was deeply frightened by his seductive actions, creeping over her whole body and slowing her distinctive senses.

"Help! Somebody help!" she cried for remorse but no one heard her crucial cries.

"No one will hear you… We are here… alone…" he stated while rubbing his lips against her cheeks going down to her neck.

Knowing that there was nobody to help her, she decided to fight her terror …**_alone_**.

Breaking his domineering strength, she pushed her up to fully get rid of him.

She exerted more force, but her efforts were all in vain.

At the moment, she discovered that there was no way to escape from the monstrous creature she was afraid of.

Realizing her misfortune, she just simply… **_cry_**… 

Tears of desperation filled her face. "No! Somebody help!"

But still, no one answered. Deep anguish and apprehension filled her when he made an attempt… to unravel…. **_her body_**…

"No!!!! **NNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**"

__

****

"Cut!" one of the members of the crew, shouted to give them a hint to stop.

"Clap! Clap! Clap!" a big applause was heard from the viewers.

The purple-eyed guy, stood up and gave a hand on Kaoru to help her stand.

She reached for it and smiled. "Thank you."

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah! I'm okay…"

He smiled and turned to walk away. "Wait!" Kaoru prevented him.

He turned. "**You _overdid_ the kissing part**, Mr. Himura!" she teased him showing him her wounded lip.

He sweatdropped at what she said. "Oh my! I'm sorry!"

She turned and walked away. "Okay guys! That was all for today! See you again tomorrow!" the director said while fixing the recording machines.

The **_mega heartthrob_**, Kenshin Himura, sat down on a little corner.

"Phew…" he sighed, thinking of the **_teen idol_**, Kaoru Kamiya to whom he agreed to make a movie with.

She was too irresistible to be true… her long hair… those curves… complexion and everything!

Oh men! Why was he thinking about those things! He's becoming audacious since he worked with her!

He stood up, planning to go to the cafeteria, to clear his mind from the girl's **_mischievous_** antics…

End of chapter1.

^^^^^^^^^^

I hope you read this! Oh my! It's too OOC Somebody help!


	2. The Mega Tutor

Disclaimers: usual…

To:

Ponchita – I overdid the first chapter to catch your attention! And I'm glad I succesfully did so!

Mayshuru – You were an expert critic! Wow! I'm happy to accept any help from you!

Furygrrl – you're right… I kinda find it hard to describe things… Thanks for your criticism, Hope you'll continue reading my other chapters.

Ek – Ok… I'll reduce bold italics… but I will still use them, but not that much ok! ^_^

Blank (literally its blank!) – you'll see… Enishi fits in perfectly!

Thanks to you guys… It's a pleasure for me, knowing that there are people happy to read my work! God Bless!

****

Chapter II – The Mega Tutor

"But why!?" the bewildered and enraged Kaoru shouted sarcastically to her parents.

"It's simple, dear, we wanted you to be educated, as well." her furious mother replied.

"But mom! I **_don't_** need a **tutor**!" she reasoned, trying to defend herself back.

"You do, Kaoru." her father firmly uttered. "You have four failing grades this quarter so you **_do _**need a tutor."

She complained further from her father's remarks. "Dad, I told you I can handle this all by myself…!"

"No. You must agree with my condition or else you'll **stop** being a teen idol." Mr. Kamiya desperately said in coercion.

"But dad…!" she still insisted.

Her mother suddenly spoke. "No 'buts', Kaoru, our decision is final."

"Have a tutor or stop your career."

Those seven words seemed to echo in her mind for about an hour now.

She sighed again for the 98th time and looked at the wall clock hanged near her cabinet.

__

'Why are they so cruel?' she asked herself trying to find some kind of an answer.

A little voice from inside her quickly answered. _'Oh, c'mon! They just **care **for you!'_

__

'Care? Was that the way they care?' she frowned because of the entertained ideas coming from her mind.

Having no trust in her and stopping her career? **_Crap._**

The watch read 1:35. At two o'clock, the audition will begin.

She better hurry now…

.:'*':.…….:'*':.…….:'*':.…

The radio played a semi-pop-rock music that goes:

__

Kimi ga suki dato…! Sakebitai! Ashita o Kaetemiyou…

For a while, it sharpened his senses a little as he moved his red car on one side of the parking lot.

It was him, Kenshin Himura, the mega heartthrob of the century.

His hair was highly-tied like the usual and was wearing normal pants and t-shirt.

His purple eyes wandered from the whole place as he stepped out and entered the studio.

His fans were yelling as he entered hastily into the studio entrance.

They were only small in number because of the fact that they were forbidden in the certain studio.

But despite of that, they were a few which couldn't be stopped.

"Kenshinnnn! I love you!!!" almost all of the fans yelled.

He finally overcome the studio entrance and made it into the main building.

There, certainly no fans were allowed and he can be at peace with himself.

Today was the audition for the upcoming annual festival "**Star Crash**" in which almost all the big stars will perform **_live _**on stage.

The biggest event of this fest was the "**Portrellines**" which is a stage play participated by only famous and brilliant actors and actresses.

Kenshin Himura was interested. The audition was the only way to take him there.

Big stars were now entering the whole studio. The purple-eyed guy was a bit nervous, though he didn't want to admit it.

The famous rock star, **Sanosuke Sagara** was also auditioning for the Portrellines.

He was still **_handsome_** and **_charmed_** as usual.

Next in line was the **_gorgeous_** and very feminine singer, **Megumi**.

Her long black hair was the most loveable of all her beautiful features.

Then there was the quiet and spunky, **Aoshi**. He was a little difficult to talk to, but he looked, nonetheless, calm.

A rather small but **_cute_** lady has also a participation. She was **Misao Makimachi** who was intrigued to have a slight kinda relationship with Aoshi.

A teenage boy also dared to rehearse. Spiky-haired and warm-natured, he was sure to beat others out. It was the highly enthusiatic, **Yahiko**.

He was accompanied by her not-so-long partner, **Tsubame**, who now enjoyed a great love team together with him.

Other stars were also roaming the pleasant place including Usagi Tsukino, Soujirou Seta, Ranma Saotome, Kamatari, Son Goku, Yusuke Urameshi, Yumi, Kurama, Gon and many others.

With almost everyone present, the purple-eyed guy strayed for a while longing for a little conversation.

"Kenshin!" the brown-haired Sanosuke Sagara called from afar.

He smiled and walked near him. "Hey, Sano, you're here?"

"Yeah… After all I decided that it wasn't a bad idea to enter here, huh…" he replied as a matter-of-factly.

Kenshin sweatdropped. "So, what made you change your mind?"

He smirked. "Oh, actually… It was… some… little chick out there…! Hahahahah!"

The purple-eyed guy laughed and scratched his neck.

Everybody's attention was caught into the entrance when a lady, tall and young, entered.

The aroma of **_white plum_** was smelled all over the place. 

This only means one thing… the famous star known as the "**Purple Iris**" entered the hall.

She was **Tomoe Yukishiro**. Shy and coy in appearance, and highly appealing in the eyes of the people, she captured all of their glorious attention.

Hearts melted and pressure rose up when a white-haired guy with small eyeglasses, conquered the studio.

He was tall and good-looking, and the whole stardom pay attention on him. He was Tomoe's **_cute_** and rather **_sexy_** brother, Enishi.

Almost complete, the manager (Kazuma Kuwabara), producer (Shishio-sama) and director (Saitou) of the big festival, entered, holding a piece of paper and a chordless microphone.

Saitou was about to speak when he noticed that the audience was not yet ready to listen.

They pay attention to the sound of footsteps going to the hall.

After a moment, a figure formed and entered the door.

**__**

Joy alighted on the faces of most of the actors. They were quite waiting for this lady to come to this audition.

She was a little new in this profession but many adored her for her candor and smartness.

Everybody, inclusive of Kenshin, stared at her with great happiness.

The red-haired guy with purple eyes only smiled and looked at her.

He was actually waiting for this **_brilliant_** moment to come in order for him to see his rather **_pretty_** movie partner once more.

She gasped for more air, searching for the proper words to say.

__

'God, Kaoru! You are 7 minutes late! Think of something to say!' her inner self urged her.

"Ah… Ah… I'm… I'm sorry I'm late…" she finally said.

The voice spoke once more. _'Oh, Kaoru! You are so humiliating!'_

"Please enter, Ms. Kamiya." the director said.

"Thank you."

She sat down and relaxed.

Two hours had passed. The audition had been going fine.

Those couple of hours were allotted mainly for acting, singing, dancing, portraying… all for the glory of the controversial stage play.

Weird things happen during that time. Yahiko was asked to portray the role of **_Kurei_** in the famous series, Flame of Recca.

Megumi was asked to sing "Happy birthday" for 25 times.

Sanosuke was asked to sing Christina Aguilera's **Dirty** with matching dancing movements.

Tsubame imitated a role of a some-kind drunk lady who lost sanity.

The spunky-head, Aoshi rocked almost everybody's attention when he danced up stage in the tune of Justin Timberlake's **Rock Your Body**.

As for Misao, she acted like a **damsel-in-distress** shyly searching for her knight in shining armor.

Tomoe, the purple iris performed a rock performance with head-banging in Avril Lavigne's Losing Grip.

Enishi delineated a **gay** flirting over the director of the Portrellines. [Oh my! My gorgeous Enishi? A gay?]

The worst things happened to Kaoru Kamiya. She performed a debate monologue with the character of Lupin III on one side and Fujiko on the other.

Kenshin Himura also suffered. Three cruel things were done to him.

First, he sang and danced "Anticipating" of Britney Spears.

Second, he emulated Sakuragi's famous "Genius basketman" song.

Third, and the cruelest of all, he was asked to sing the "Pokemon" themesong.

The artists were full of intimidation, knowing what they did was so **_unlikely_** of them.

Good thing, no videos were taken, so no one of their fans would know what happen.

But despite of the bad things that happen, there was also a positive side regarding the audition.

They were also asked to prepare a single performance that will brighten them up.

This makes a true success with the actors and actresses' side for they did show their true talent.

"Okay, artists, actors and actresses…" the director, Saitou, holding a stick of cigarette said.

"Thanks for your participation. The verdict and results will be announced on the next day after tomorrow…"

"…Once more… Thanks for your support and cooperation…"

With that, one by one the different famous artists leave the hall.

Ready to go away, he moved his purple eyes and took a last glance to the pony-tailed teen idol.

.,~-*^_^*-~,.

She waited patiently at the library, whirling and balancing her chemistry book in her index finger.

She sighed and stopped, laying her book on the wooden table.

__

'Yeah…' she thought. _Today she's gonna meet her excellent tutor… duh?'_

Who cares in having a tutor… She won't listen to him or her anyway…

'But wait…!' she thought evilly. _What if she played **evil **tricks on him???_

'He'll surely **backed out**…' she smirked and looked at her chemistry book.

__

Wait again… A thought suddenly sprouted from nowhere. _What if he's… kinda… **cute**? **handsome**?_

No! Stupid! How can a tutor be handsome? They were cruel! With matching glasses and spanking stick!

'How can such a person be cute? Freak!' the voice inside her scolded her.

After so many different thoughts, knocks were heard from the door.

Kaoru prepared herself, ready for the suppose-to-be austere and heartless tutor she will meet.

She stood and stared blankly at the door. "It's open… You can come in."

Her heart beat faster when she saw the door moved. Their old majordomo entered.

"Miss Kaoru Kamiya…" the majordomo began. "Let me introduce you… Mr. Kenshin Himura, your tutor."

Her **_jaw_** almost **_dropped_** and her **_eyes_** almost **_popped out_** from her eyelids when a purple-eyed, red-haired guy entered the room.

He was wearing **_eyeglasses_** and his hair was lowly-tied unlike the usual.

He was wearing a normal blue, short sleeves unbuttoned polo with dark blue, almost black t-shirt inside.

Black pants and black shoes accompanied his undergarments.

He looked very formal and very **_respectable_** in his outfit.

He smiled a little and greeted Kaoru.

"Good morning, Miss Kamiya…"

End. Of Chap.2

Will be updated on June 13, 2003 at 3 pm

(remember, it took 24 hours)

Dear Readers,

I'm afraid I can't continue anymore coz classes will start here in the phils. I'm sorry for this but, I'm gonna be busy… But there is still a chance for me to continue this. If there were a lot of readers… I am no one to object and I'll still continue this fic… _Sana maraming magbasa kasi mas natutuwa and isang writer kung malalaman nya na maraming sumusuporta sa kanya…_

Sincerely Yours,

Flowing River


	3. The Mysterious Play

Disclaimers: RK and other anime mentioned belonged to their respective owners…

Thanks for the reviews!

Ming – I don't think I'll hurry up… I have so much school work to do…

Ponchita – Oh how I love Kenshin to be my tutor!

Aero Shamu – there's a certain review which said that bold italics were not that good…

****

Chapter Three – The Mysterious Play

"I'll leave now, Ms. Kaoru." the old majordomo bade goodbye to his young master.

After she saw the door closed, she began with the questions playing on her mind.

"Is this some kind of a joke!" she shouted furiously.

He smiled gently and went up close to the table.

"I'm afraid it's not… so… we better start now, Ms. Kamiya."

She stumped the table abruptly with her two hands.

"YOU are Kenshin, the mega heartthrob, not a tutor!"

He sighed in exasperation. "Yes. In front of the camera, I'm Kenshin, the actor… but for now, I'm Kenshin _your _tutor."

Controlling herself and gaining some kind of calmness, Kaoru moved a chair and took a seat.

"So let's begin…" he requested. No reaction was heard from her.

"Can you please listen to me…!" he pleaded.

She moved and looked at him. "To tell you honestly, I don't need a tutor…!"

"Your grades were failing okay…"

"I said I don't need one!"

"But…"

"Stop it!" she still protested.

"Ok, let's put it this way… If you answered the three questions I'll give you, then you can go…"

She turned at him. "Do… Do you mean that?"

"Of course."

She smiled and took a deep breath. "Agree."

"Ok, first question, what will be formed if 2 atoms of hydrogen were mixed with 1 atom of oxygen?"

"Oxygen hydride."

"Who is the longest ruling emperor of Japan?"

"But of course, Emperor Hotohori!"

"Who is the so-called "Father of Biology?"

"Easy! The answer is Kurama!"

The purple-eyed guy raised one of his brows.

"All answers were wrong so you have no choice but to _stay _with me!" he told her.

She frowned and sat down on the chair, resting her hand on the table. "But…"

He didn't smile nor speak but instead, he held her hand against his. 

"Don't worry…" he whispered gently.

Feeling the warmth of his hand, she gained some kind of mildness that she never felt before. They never talked to each other when they're out taping. No 'hi's' or 'hello's.' But it was just fulfilling their jobs. This was her first time seeing this side of him that she didn't even know… or notice…

"I… I…" she whispered keeping her hand away from him.

Kenshin noticed her sudden change of emotion. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm okay… So… back to the topic…" she tried to expand their conversation. "You know… I… I… I don't study 'cause for me it's kinda' boring!"

"Do… Do you have any solutions for that?" she asked shyly.

"Let's put it this way…" he smirked a little. 

A whisper was heard.

"It's not that bad… Ok! Dare!"

The agreement was settled and they resumed scanning the books for more comprehensive studies.

###############

Today was the verdict of Portrellines. 

__

'Darn!' She was dying in too much agitation and nervousness while she walked down slowly inside the studio.

All the other stars that were there last audition were also present.

__

Oh my! Why did she ever think that she could pass the audition anyway! She was too young! Too inexperienced! Unlike the other stars…!

'Oh no, whatt'em I gonna do…' she freaked out.

At last, the director, Saitou entered the hall. The noise smoothened and the actors and actresses sat down on their respective seats.

"Ahem… " he made a false cough in order to surely catch everybody's attention.

He was successful in doing so.

"Good morning, I'm honored to have all of you here, once more."

"Today, you will know the verdict of the audition. First and foremost, let me give a short introduction about the play…"

"It was entitled, 'Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play'"

Noises were heard all over the room. "Quiet!" the director shouted and everybody followed.

"Here were the cast of characters." he swished his hand on his right pocket and managed to get a 1-inched thick file of papers like Doraemon.

"OOOoooooOOOooHHHhhhhhHHhh…" the audience reacted.

"Get one and pass." he commanded as he passed the file of papers to the artist in his front.

His order was followed and all of them got a copy. This was written on the paper:

"Portrellines" presents…

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

******************************************************************************

Main Characters:

Suzaku side:

Miaka – Kaoru Kamiya

Tamahome – Kenshin Himura

Hotohori – Katsu (is the name right? He's the long-haired friend of Sanosuke)

Long-haired Nuriko – Misao

Short-haired Nuriko – Kamatari

Chichiri – Soujirou

Tasuki – Sanosuke

Mitsukake – Hiko

Chiriko – Chibiusa (yup! You read it right) (extra)

Seiryuu side:

Yui – Tomoe

Nakago – Aoshi

Suboshi – Yahiko

Amiboshi – Youtaro (wrong spelling again… It's Kaoru's kendo student ok)

Tomo – Enishi

Ashitare – Mashiba (from the anime Knock out) (extra)

Soi – Megumi

Miboshi – Cedie (yah! Cedie the little prince) (extra)

Byakko side:

Suzuno – Makino Tsukushi (extra)

Tatara – Rui Hanazawa (extra)

Subaru – Yumi

Keisuke – Ken Hidaka (extra)

*******************************************************************************

The director coughed again. "Ahem… Those were the main characters…"

He picked a file of papers again and passed them to the audience. "Those were the list of the accepted extra characters."

Those who were accepted were elated by the success that they gained while those who were not just simply bow their heads and vowed to wait for next time.

__

'Oh no! Is this true!' Kaoru's inner voice shouted in delight. _If she will play the role of Miaka then that means… she's the over-all main character!_

She smiled and looked at the paper one more time. _Miaka… Kaoru Kamiya… Tamahome… what's this?! Kenshin Himura!_

She blushed on the spot. _My… tutor… my… partner… in Portrellines? No! This can't be!_

Scanning the list again, she looked for the other artists that she knew.

__

'Oh my! Aoshi plays Nakago' her mind stocked up.

__

But what about the rape scene? she asked, knowing the complicated plot of Fushigi Yuugi.

__

Me and Aoshi? Miaka and Nakago? 

But how 'bout Sanosuke??? _What the! He's Tasuki! Crap that jerk!_

He looked at Sanosuke's place. The brown-haired guy noticed this and offered her an evil smirk.

__

'No! This can't be! That guy? Having a chance to rape her in attempt?! No!!!

Once more the voice was heard. _'Idiot! This will launch your career! If you won't do this then you'll find yourself out of this! Freak!'_

She hesitated for a moment. The voice was right.

And besides, this was a play… _only _a play.

__

Plus, Sanosuke was not that bad.

Yup!

__

The truth is his kinda cute…

Yup!

__

And his smile mesmerizes you always…

Yup!

__

He was so professional…

Yup!

__

And handsome…!

Yup!

__

So getting raped by him was not a bad idea afterall!

Yup!

__

What the?! Silly and stupid me! That jerk! Rape me! No!

And besides, the character of Miaka had so many knights-in-shining armors!

And that was a big contradiction to her character!

Imagine, Kenshin (Tamahome), Sanosuke (Tasuki), Katsu (Hotohori), Aoshi (Nakago), Enishi (Tomo) and even Youtaro (Amiboshi) and Yahiko (Suboshi) getting the chance to touch… hold… or even _kiss_ her! Oh my!

She sighed in great frustration as the director explained some important details for the prestigious play.

End of chap3.

Will be updated on June 21, Sat. Philippine time


	4. Two Birds In One Stone

Disclaimers: usual… Chapter Four – Two Birds in One Stone 

At exactly 7:00 AM, she was there, erasing the dusty markings of chalk on the blackboard and wiping the dirt, sticking at the students' desks.

"Whew!" she gasped for more air.

Being assigned as the cleaner for the day was **not a good idea… **

Bubbly and cool as she must be, she tried to smile a little and wiped the blackboard once more.

When almost all work was done, she sat down at the teacher's table and rested there silently.

There was silence for a couple of minutes, then, sounds of footsteps were heard.

Maybe one of my classmates… she thought. 

"Hi, Miss kamiya…"

She was shocked to hear the voice. By its pitch, she knew who the person was.

She can't be wrong!

**_Sanosuke_****_ Sagara! The monkey from fourth year section eight!_**

****

****

He stepped inside the room and smiled mischievously at Kaoru.

"You seemed to finish your work."

She looked at him with angry eyes. "And so what? Go away, you monkey!"

The guy moved closer to the girl sitting at the side of the teacher's table.

"Why? Don't you **_like_** my presence?" the fourth year high school guy stared at the lady sheepishly.

"I'm afraid I don't, so will you please stay away from me! I may get a disease from you!" Kaoru commanded, realizing how creepy Sano's actions might be, watching him getting closer and closer to her body.

He disobeyed her and instead pushed himself more into Kaoru's body.

"You'll play Miaka and I'll play Tasuki in the Portrellines…"

"It's only a play, and it's **_not _**real, ok!" she shouted and tried to push Sano but failed.

He wrapped his arms around her little body, and trapped her in his arms, enclosing her whole body with his.

He then put his right face against her right cheek. Closing his eyes, he moved his lips near her ear.

"Then, why don't we make it real…"

Her eyes almost pop out. "Sa…Sano…"

She didn't say anything or should I say, he didn't let her. He captured her arms and laid Kaoru on the table.

"I love you, Kaoru." He said clearly without any hesitations.

She was almost shock. "S…Sano…"

Then he made a move again, this time to let his lips touch hers.

Closing his eyes he moved closer and closer…

Nearer and nearer…

Kaoru freaked out.

Their faces were very near to each other when Sanosuke stopped.

He smirked evilly. "But since that was only a joke, you wouldn't take it seriouss…"

_Blag__! He didn't finish the sentence._

Kaoru's fist judged the poor guy.

"Damn you, Sanosuke! Damn you! Monkey! You are inhuman!" she yelled with all her might to release her anger.

He got up from the floor and touched Kaoru's chin. "It's your fault! You are so easily fooled."

She twitched her lips, threatening to move again her powerful fist. "Do you think you fooled me? Beh! You are so dumb Sano!"

"Really," he turned and smiled ", I'll go now ok, if I stayed more maybe you'll fall in love with me!"

_'The guts of this guy!' Kaoru shrieked. _'Who would fall for a monkey like him!'__

"Go away, asshole!"

He walked towards the door, then stopped for a while. "See you at the Crisser's Park, tomorrow at 8 am…"

"Who am I to follow you, your _maid!_" Kaoru shrieked.

"I expect you to come, skinnyhead…"

He then continued walking and stopped around a corner. He leaned on the wall to let his body rest from the situation.

He was now far from Kaoru but the scene still haunted him.

_'Joke?' he asked himself. _'Was it really just one of his stupid jokes?'__

He bowed his head low.

For deep inside… deep inside his mind… and his heart…

He knew the answer to his question.

___________

She walked abruptly at the corridors, creating unpleasant noises by stomping her feet heavily on the floor.

_'Crap him! He's a jerk!' she said to herself._

"Wait till I get my evil revenge against you, Sanosuke Sagara! Dirty Monkey!"

"Miss Kamiya!" the teacher scolded her.

Her attention was caught.

"I… I… I'm sorry, Ma'am…" she bowed her head in shyness.

The teacher turned her back and continued walking with a line of students on her back (including Kaoru) following her into the gym.

"What's the matter, Kaoru?" one of her classmates questioned her.

She managed to make a fake smile. "Nothing, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Yes, of course." She said and smiled again.

"So, what do you think are we going to do this time?"

"I dunno." Kaoru admitted.

"They said we had a new teacher, I just don't know what he's going to teach." The same classmate informed her.

"Rumors said that it's for the **JS Prom**…" another one of her friends said excitedly.

"Really?" Kaoru questioned.

"Class," everybody kept quiet as they heard their mentor speak, "We're here at the gym to meet your new teacher…"

Noise filled the whole gym entrance.

"I told you… we had a new teacher!"

"Uh-huh…"

"I hope he's _hot _and _sexy!"_

"Yes! I can't wait to see his body!"

"Stop those things, you stupid pieces of flirts!"

"Quiet class! You can now enter the gym."

The door was left locked and the class adviser opened it for them. The whole section entered and lingered upon the whole place.

Clap-Clap-Clap 

"Ok class, sit down and listen."

The noise softened and they all sat on the floor.

"I would like to introduce, **_Mr. Enishi Yukishiro_**, your new _dance teacher."_

Almost all their jaws dropped in half amazement and confusion whether the teacher was telling the truth or not.

They only gained themselves and the reality when soft footsteps were heard and a white spiky-haired guy with small eyeglasses stumbled upon their naked eyes.

"Good morning, I'd be handling your class temporarily." he said in his deep manly voice.

The class was shocked. They never knew that Enishi Yukishiro was the one going to handle them.

Almost all of the girls were now daydreaming of their life with Enishi while the boys filled their hearts with courage, in hopes of becoming close with their idol.

The daydreaming was disturbed by the teacher's speech.

"Class, he'll be teaching you dancing lessons for the upcoming J.S. Prom. I'll leave you with him, okay."

Everybody agreed. Heart-shaped eyes and red faces started to fill the room.

Enishi smiled, which made the whole class very lively and enthusiastic.

"To start off, I'll be teaching you waltz, will you please stand up so I can see all of you."

The class happily followed and did so.

"I have here," he said showing a little container filled with folded paper, "pieces of paper with the names of boys written on it."

"The girls will be the one to pick," he continued " and the name written would be their partner."

"If you get the blank one, I'll become your partner."

Noises filled the whole gym. Every girl wished to get the blank card.

Kaoru didn't move from her position. _'He's so cute!!!' _she exclaimed to herself.

_'I can die if he could be my partner!' Kaoru imagined in delight._

"Okay," the handsome teacher said, "let's start the drawlots.

All the girls were now wishing to get the blank card. After 14 girls, still no blank card was seen. They were now beginning to think that there was really no blank card.

Then, Kaoru's turn came. 

She picked up a paper and gently unrolled it. Her eyes popped out when she saw…

**_Nothing._**

It was **BLANK**.

Kaoru blushed on the spot. Thoughts came rushing down on her mind.

_'Me and Enishi?' she smiled, __'Partners for the prom?!'_

Red color came over her cheeks. 

"So, you're gonna be my partner." Enishi smiled.

Kaoru blushed more. "Ah, Ahhhh, Yes! I'm… I'm glad to…!"

"I'm also glad, Miss Kamiya." Enishi held Kaoru with his hand.

"Eh?" Kaoru was now red all over, "My… My… hand…"

"Oh," Enishi noticed that he was holding Kaoru's hand for a long time, "I'm sorry."

"Kaoru! You bitch! You'll pay for this!"

"Enishi-sensei is only for me!"

"Enishi-kun, can we go to the hotel after classes?"

"No! Sucker! He's mine and doing **_it__ anywhere was fine with me!"_**

"Enishi-kun take me home tonight!"

"I can't wait anymore! (unbuttoning her shirt) take me now Enishi!"

Kaoru sweatdropped at her classmates reactions. They were all flirting with Enishi now.

"Stop this!" Enishi's voice sounded throughout the gym. The flirts went back to their respective seats.

"I'm here to teach you waltz, fine!"

"Yes, sir."

Drawlots was done again and after the degrading incident.

"Okay class, Ready yourselves in the dancing position and let's begin."

Enshi held Kaoru's hand and put it on his shoulder, his right hand escorting the girl's waist.

_'Oh my!' _Kaoru's mind freaked out, _'Now his holding me! Looks like I'm gonna melt!'_

"Calm yourself… I won't hurt you…" Enishi smiled at the pony-tailed girl.

_Oh my he's such a gentleman!_

"But sensei, I don't know how to dance!" Kaoru protested. _'Kaoru, what are you sayin' what if he thinks you're also flirting with him!'_

"Don't worry, I'll be the one to teach you." The white-haired guy replied.

Kaoru smiled as their new teacher thought the whole class how to dance gracefully.

_________

One hour had passed and the students were now leaving the gym.

"Wait, Miss Kamiya" Kaoru heard from her hunky teacher.

"What's it sir?" she questioned. _'Oh my! Maybe he'll comment about my dance! It's so humiliating!'_

"Are you free tomorrow?" he asked.

Kaoru almost dropped her jaw in disbelief. _Is… Is he asking for a date?! Oh no! Whatte'm I gonna do! I'm not prepared for such situations!_

"I'll wait for you at the Crisser's park at 8 am." Enishi declared.

_'Crisser's park? 8 am? But how 'bout Sano?'_

"But…" Kaoru sounded unconvinced.

The handsome teacher put his index finger over Kaoru's lips. "O-oh, I won't take no as an answer…"

He moved fast and ran towards the door. "See you tomorrow, Kaoru."

The pony-tailed girl was left alone, thinking of her hopeless situation. _Oh my! Sano and Enishi will wait for me at the same time and at the same place! Crap!_

_I smell trouble…_

**_Waaaaaaaaaahhhhh_**_! Somebody help!_

She couldn't do anything but stare hopelessly at the whole gymnasium.

__________

**5:00 in the afternoon, almost everyone was out of the school but she remained there, walking the path leading to the library.**

Her day was bad, no, it's **_worst_**! After her double date agreement, now, she's meeting up with Kenshin in the library.

_'Tutorials… Tutorials… Tutorials! All but a lazy CRAP!' she muttered angrily to herself. _For her it was a big waste of time… a waste of money and everything!__

She entered the library and tried to clear her mind from all the thoughts bothering her.

"Whew!" she gave a sigh as she laid her books on a table.

"Sensei… I'm here…" she said trying to inform him of her presence.

But she heard no answer. _'It's weird, is Kenshin Himura, not yet here?'_

Kaoru walked around the library, eyeing every corner of every pile of books. "Sensei, oh Sensei!"

No reply was heard.

Walking quietly, she notice that one of the windows were open. She moved gently and watched the sun beginning to set.

"Sensei!!!!" she called "Oh, Sens…"

A hand gasped her mouth and pulled her backwards.


	5. Triple Date

**Lights, Camera, Action!**

**Chapter V – Triple Date**

Kaoru tried to get away but the hand was really strong. After a second, it softened and let her go.

"Don't worry, it's only me." She turned and found a red-haired guy with eyeglasses in a low ponytail.

"Why'd you do that!" she complained, "You scared me!"

He turned away and went into his table. "Don't you know that _too much noise is forbidden in the library."_

"Not really!" Kaoru smiled and followed Kenshin, who was now sitting on a chair.

Kaoru gasped a chair and sat on it. "Good disguise!" she praised Kenshin.

He sat down on a chair and grabbed a book, placing it into the table.

"No!" Kaoru frowned.

She moved fast towards Kenshin, threw the book and sat herself on the table opposite his position. Her hips and buttocks rested on the desk.

Shapely smooth legs flowed from her short skirt, almost **_inviting_ Kenshin to **_touch_** them. **

"Not now…" she pleaded, "Puhleeezz!" Her hands clasp together like she was praying.

Kenshin gulped at the sudden revelation of flesh. He moved near Kaoru and glanced at her pretty face. "You're a spoiled brat, are you?"

"please…" she pleaded more.

"No."

"please…" she urged.

"but…"

"Pretty, pretty please!" Kaoru was now smiling up to her ears.

Kenshin was now desperate. He knew that Kaoru was strong and she wasn't the type who will give in easily.

"Ok…" he finally gave up. "what should we do now?"

Kaoru was overjoyed and started to entertain ideas from her playful mind. She placed her right hand on her chin and thought about anything to do.

"Let's play…" she finally stated.

"Play what?" Kenshin asked in surprise.

"**Drinking Game."**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After two and a half hours, they found themselves drinking and sitting near the wine station of a bar.

She picked up her glass (her 47th glass in particular) and swallowed all its contents.

"I told you, I don't get dizzy easily!" she started to murmur with her face red all over.

Kenshin looked at her as he held his 50th glass, "You're already drunk, look, you're red all over."

Although the lavender-eyed guy had drunk a lot, he wasn't dizzy at all. He was still in his proper mind and never loses composure.

He stood and held Kaoru on the arm. "I'll take you home."

"No!" she protested, "I'm still drinking! Three glasses more and I'll beat you!"

He strengthened his grip more, "You're drunk! Stop this game and I'll fetch you home!"

"Nooooooo!!!!" she pleaded, "I'm not drunk!"

But her pleas were useless. Kenshin was already pulling her towards the bar exit.

"Quit pulling me, you freak!"

"I'm not a freak, too bad for me, I didn't bring my car."

He dragged her more not caring about the people staring at them. Finally, they were out of the crowd and were in a quiet street leading to Kaoru's house.

She was angry. "Are you **deaf**?! I said release me!" she said trying to be free of the purple-eyed's grip.

He stopped walking and faced the pony-tailed girl.

His purple eyes were glimmering in the darkness. They were cold and serious, which frightened Kaoru who swayed her head away as a reaction.

Kenshin loosened his grip.

"Why the hell did you pull me out?!" she started the conversation.

"It's not proper for you to stay in that kind of place." he answered.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "And so what?"

"And so you must go home and I'll take you there, is _that alright wth you!" he shouted angrily, trying to control his temper._

She found the statement ridiculous. 

"I'm not a child!" she stated with all her might.

His patience was totally broken and abruptly pushed the girl on the wall, imprisoning her in his arms.

"Then quit acting like one!" he yelled with rage, which echoed and destroyed the quietness of the place.

"It's your fault!" Kaoru lost her control.

"Don't sue me! It's _your _fault!" Kenshin didn't lose his grip and strengthened it more.

"You agreed to take me at the bar, jackass!"

"Don't call me names! You're the one who **_suggested_**_ it!"_

"You're **_only_** my tutor, okay!" Kaoru shouted louder.

"Shut…"

"**YOU shut up!" she cried, "I'm not drunk! See! I can still see your face! Hahahah! Duh? You look like a ****_monster_!"**

"Enough of this Kaoru!!"

"No! YOU should listen…! I can even dance, see! (waving her hips) Let's go back! (pulling Kenshin) the night shouldn't be over just like this! Oh c'mon!"

"No! You're already drunk!"

"Sensei, how many times should I tell you that I'm **_not_** drunk! Don't you get it, I'm-not-drunk!

"You are! And you're not goin' anywhere!" he pinned her into the wall.

Kaoru tried to break free. "Stupid jerk…! Won't you stop being such a…mmmm…"

Silence.

The touch of his lips wasn't the one she expected the red-haired guy to do.

The kiss was long… so passionate… so hot… But her eyes weren't closed at all, not to mention that they almost pop out with what happened.

The little incident finally ended.

He was now looking at her with his beautiful lavender eyes.

"I'm sorry."  he stated calmly.

For a while, they look at each other, staring at their faces.

Kaoru's world stopped for a while. She didn't know what to do, or even say.

She just… fell down and lay her unconscious self against Kenshin's shoulder.

_____________

She woke up from sleep and found herself lying on a bed. "Ouch!" she cried in pain because of hangover.

Looking at the unfamiliar place, her eyes wandered through the whole bedroom.

"WAAAAaaaaAAAAHHHHhhhHH!" she screamed after realizing that she was naked, bare, without any clothes and only a blanket covering her.

Her mind began to wonder. _What happened last night? Why am I naked? How did I suppose to get on this place?_

Questions were now rushing on her brain but she found no answers.

_Wait… she thought. _Last night… she was… with… with… Kenshin! Her tutor! Yah! How stupid she is! They're having a drinking game… and… and… nothing… she remembers nothing after that…__

_If she was with Kenshin… so… so… _

_Does this mean that **something happened between… between her and her mega tutor?!**_

She freaked out!

**_No! This cant be! _she screamed even at the thought of it! _Oh my…!_ What if the _thing _did happen… _What would her parents say? What about her career? What about her education? Her dreams? What would happen to her? And what if he made her **pregnant???**_**

****

****

She was totally worried, holding her abdomen and checking if something is **_moving_ through it, when someone opened the door.**

It was Kenshin, as she expected. He was in black pants, with an unbuttoned white polo at his top, revealing the muscles on his chest and abdomen.

_'Whoah…' Kaoru whispered in astonishment. __'If this man was the one who **raped **her, she would definitely give herself freely without any hesitations!'_

She blushed at her silly thoughts and strengthened the grip on her white blanket.

"Did you…" she began and blushed more, "did you… "

Kenshin was puzzled for a while.

She hesitated. "Did y—"

"Are you referring to what happened last night. Of course not," Kenshin cut her sentence, "I won't do such things to you. You are at my house because you are totally drunk and our maid was the one who undressed you, _not me"_

She smiled. But deep inside of her, a voice was saying, _"Too bad it didn't happen."_

He began removing his polo. "If you really wanted that **_something _to happen, I'm free at this point and at this moment…"**

Her eyes widened as she saw his bare chest. "What the hell--"

"**BLAGGGG!!!!!!!!" Kenshin was drawn into the floor when Kaoru gave him her famous deadly punch.**

_'It used to be reserved for Sanosuke but now it also applies to her **maniac** tutor!' she thought in disgust and tried to leave the room, leaving Kenshin with birds floating in the air…_

_____________

She was wearing a collared sleeveless red shirt with a plain black-mini-skirt. A pair of black boots matches her said outfit.

_'No! What should I do now! They're both waiting for me!' Kaoru freaked out in terror._

When she reached the park, she noticed the big fountain monument of an angel which was the greatest attraction of the park.

On its one side was Sanosuke and on the other side was Enishi, wearing his small glasses as usual.

She sneaked into the right side, careful so that Enishi won't see her.

"Hi, Sano!" she greeted the brown-haired boy.

"You're late!" Sano said with a frown.

"Ok fine, I'm sorry! Monkey!" Kaoru apologized with a tease.

Sano smirked. "Let's go now, Kaoru."

"Wait…!" Kaoru opposed remembering Enishi, "I… I…"

"What?" Sanosuke asked in bewilderment.

"I forgot something… Ah… Ah… Don't worry I'll be back in two minutes!" She ran and went to the other side of the monument.

"Kaoru! Wait! Where are you going?!"

She stepped backwards, seeing if Sano saw her or not.

Blag! She bumped on to someone.

"Oh, sorry!" she apologized.

"Kaoru?" it was the handsome Enishi.

"Enishi!" Kaoru tried to smile. "I…I'm sorry I'm late!"

Kaoru kept looking at the other side of the monument.

"Is there a problem?" Enishi asked. 

"No! Nothing!" Kaoru quickly answered.

He held her hand and tied them on his arm. "Let's go?"

"Y…Yes…" Kaoru answered still looking at the other side.

They went into a Chinese restaurant named 'Yang Kuan' and picked up a seat at the middle section.

"What's your order, sir?" the waitress named Mei Li asked.

"Give us the best dish you can serve." Enishi said as he gave back the menu to the pinkish-red-haired girl.

Oh my,  two minutes had passed! I need to go to Sano…! 

"Enishi." She called.

"Yes?"

"I'll just go to the comfort room…" she excused herself.

"Okay…" he agreed. "Just don't take yourself too long, the food will be served fast."

She went into the comfort room and sneak gently into the fire exit of the restaurant.

"Sano!" she shouted with only half enthusiasm due to tiredness from running.

"Where have you been?!" Sano questioned angrily, "God, you are so careless! You, simpleton!"

"Why can't you wait for me?!" she shrieked, "You invited me… so help yourself and wait!"

Sanosuke pulled her by the arm. "Let's go, we shouldn't be wasting our time on useless arguments…!"

He led her into a carnival. They rode the roller coaster for three times and were now having fun with the bump cars.

After the long ride, Kaoru told Sanosuke that she needs to go to the comfort room. Rushing herself, she went back to the restaurant where Enishi impatiently waits for her.

After eating the food, Enishi smiled and asked: _You like to go to the carnival?_

Kaoru gave a lopsided smile. "Y…y…yes! Of course! I would love to!"

They went into the carnival and rode the roller coaster for four times! Kaoru was now choking and she even broke a hill of her boots.

The date went on, as Kaoru was swaying from Enishi to Sanosuke and Sanosuke to Enishi… until…

"Let's go to the ferris wheel." Sano dragged Kaoru.

"No!" she protested, knowing that Enishi was there, waiting for her.

But it was too late, Sano already saw Enishi and vice versa.

The date was a mess. It ended up with Enishi and Sano fighting each other and Kaoru shouting at the two of them, saying:

"F**k the hell out of your s**ts, you crazy bastards and assholes!"

And she left the two of them.

Itutuloy…

To be continued…

Sorry for the bad ending… But promise the next chap is extremely excellent…! So stay tune, guys and gals… ^_^


End file.
